


Would you like to stay the night?

by TheNightSkyObserver



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, DO NOT SHIP REAL PEOPLE, Fluff, Gay Panic, Hermitcraft - Freeform, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mineblr don't hurt me, Minecraft, No Angst, No Smut, Sharing a Bed, They're both very flustered, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yes that trope, minecraft personas ONLY, only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightSkyObserver/pseuds/TheNightSkyObserver
Summary: Mumbo visits Grian at sunset and ends up staying the night. Yeah, that trope. They're both flustered, but it works out. Also, this is only fluff, since everyone likes writing Hermitcraft angst, and I needed a happy fic*Minecraft Personas Only - Don't Ship Real People*





	Would you like to stay the night?

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I don't own any characters, and this is Minecraft Personas ONLY - Remember kids, don't ship real people. Hope you enjoy!

Grian sighed happily to himself as he placed the final block on top of his base. He sat down and watched as the large orange sun slowly set towards the endless blue horizon of the ocean. He chuckled under his breath.

_‘This is the first peaceful moment I’ve had since I got here’._

Standing up to continue working on the base’s towers, Grian heard the tell-tale sounds of an elytra soaring towards him. Grian whipped around to see who was visiting him at such a late hour, only to burst out into laughter as Mumbo smashed into his roof, tumbling over until he landed on his back.

“Hiya Grian!” Mumbo grinned, looking upside down at the giggling builder.

“Oh my- Mumbo! What are you doing, you spoon?” Grian reached down to help his friend into a sitting position. Just as he was about to let go of Mumbo’s hand, the redstoner smirked, and Grian landed in his lap with a startled ‘OOF’.

Grian felt his cheeks heat up, as Mumbo wrapped his arms around Grian’s middle.

“I’ve missed you these past few days, ya know. I feel like we haven’t hung out in ages”, Mumbo remarked softly, resting his chin on Grian’s shoulder.

Grian huffed out a laugh, finally returning Mumbo’s embrace, letting himself relax into his friend’s chest.

“I’m sorry Mumbo, I’ve just been so focused on working on my base. It’s finally starting to come together, and I just got over zealous, I suppose.”

Mumbo’s responding chuckles rumbled through his body, and Grian felt the arms around him slightly tighten.

The two sat there until the last of the sunlight gave way to the darkness of the night. Grian shifted, lightly pressing his forehead against Mumbo’s.

“Would you like to stay the night? I know you’re not a fan of flying at night.”

Mumbo’s face lit up into a smile that had Grian blushing once again.

“I’d love to Grian. Thank you”.

Grian wobbled to his feet, pulling Mumbo up behind him. The two glided down into the main area of Grian’s base. Once their feet had found the floor, Grian gulped, and before he could second guess himself, he grabbed Mumbo’s hand and led them to his bed, tucked behind his mound of shulker boxes and chests.

Grian turned and was met with Mumbo’s scarlet cheeks peeking out from behind his mustache. Grian dropped Mumbo’s hand, feeling a blush spread upon his own face.

“Well-you know, I, my bed is pretty big, and I mean, unless you’re not good with it, but I- uh, um- figured we could just, um- share?” Grian stammered out, internally cringing at the higher pitched squeak that accompanied his statement.

The two stood in awkward silence for a moment, before Mumbo coughed.

“Heh, um- yeah, that’s fine with, uh, with me”, he mumbled, a soft smile gracing his features.

Grian felt himself return the smile automatically, before turning slightly to begin toeing his shoes off. Realizing something, Grian shot his head up to look at his friend.

“Wait! I don’t have any pajama’s that would fit you!”

Mumbo’s hands froze in the middle of undoing his tie, but he just a quickly relaxed.

“That’s okay Grian, I’ll just sleep in my undershirt and trousers”. Grian frowned but nodded.

“Alright, if you’ll be comfortable”.

Grian grabbed his night clothes and motioned to Mumbo that he’d be right back. He walked back to the other side of his shulker boxes and let out a shuddering breath.

_‘Why am I freaking out so much over this? Mumbo is my friend, this shouldn’t even be something to worry over! Come on, Grian! Get it together’._

He finished changing into his sleep clothes, a simple red t-shirt and gray shorts, and walked back to his bed. As the bed came into view, Grian froze in his tracks, swallowing thickly at the sight before him.

Mumbo had stretched out on one side of the bed, his eyes closed, clad only in a thin white t-shirt and a pair of black boxer briefs.

Grian’s mind erupted into flustered squealing. He sucked in a breath, and forced himself to walk over to his bed.

“Mumbo? You, uh, you awake?” Grian said softly. His friend’s eyes slowly opened, as he nodded.

“Yeah, I’m still awake. Decided that it’d be more comfortable in just my boxers, that okay?”

“Yeah, I don’t mind. You look comfy” Grian smiled, lying down beside his friend. Mumbo’s answering grin was cut off as he let out a massive yawn. Grian felt some of his flustered anxiety melt away as he laughed at his friend, only to let out a yawn of his own.

The two’s laughter slowly subsided, and Grian felt himself sink towards sleep.

“Well, Goodnight Mumbo, sleep well”

“You as well, goodnight Grian”

The last think Grian registered as he slipped into unconsciousness was an arm wrapping around his torso.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

Grian awoke to sunlight shinning directly into his eyes. He grumbled and twisted away from the offending light, only to snap his eyes back open. He was curled up against Mumbo’s chest, he arms wrapped around the one of Mumbo’s that was holding the smaller hermit against him. Grian allowed himself a moment to observe his friend; the way that the sunlight brought out the faint brunet streaks mixed into his ink black hair and mustache, and the splattering of freckles high on his cheekbones. Grian felt a small smile form on his face, and let himself relax back into Mumbo’s embrace, content to enjoy it while it lasted.

Around an hour later, Grian felt Mumbo begin to stir, and while he contemplated whether or not he should pull away, Mumbo’s eyes opened.

“Hmm good morning Grian” Mumbo rasped, his voice deep and heavy with sleep.

“Heh, good morning Mumbo. Did you sleep well?” Grian asked, his mouth curved into a cheeky grin.

Mumbo pulled Grian closer to him, and pressed their foreheads together.

“Why, as a matter of fact, I slept quite well, thank you. Yourself?”

“Best sleep I’ve had in ages, to be perfectly honest with you”, Grian admitted, ducking his head down to hide the blush he was sure that was lighting up his cheeks. He stiffened as he felt Mumbo take hold of his chin and lift his face back up to meet his eyes.

“Nothing to be embarrassed about Grian”, Mumbo murmured. A comfortable silence engulfed the two hermits, as they sat there and gazed at each other. Mumbo finally broke the spell, as he leaned closer and pressed a gentle kiss on Grian’s cheek.

Grian sucked in a small breath, as he felt Mumbo’s lips press against his cheek, the other man’s mustache tickling his face. Grian was effectively frozen, his brain trying to process everything. He snapped back to reality at Mumbo’s worried tone.

“Grian? Are you- was that, um, okay?”

Grian let the breath he was holding go, as he nodded frantically.

“Yes, yes that was okay. Better than okay”.

Mumbo’s smirk returned, and he pressed multiple more kisses to Grian’s face, chuckling as the smaller hermit began to giggle.

“Mumbo! Mumbo that tickles! Mumbo! You spoon!”

Finally, Mumbo relented, and the two sat up, both deeming it was time to get up and start their respective days. They both changed quickly, and headed out into the main part of Grian’s base.

“Thank you again for letting me stay over Grian, it was… nice”, Mumbo said, smiling earnestly at the builder. Grian grinned back.

“Of course, Mumbo, um- feel free to come back to spend the night whenever you wish”. Grian continued to smile as his eyes took on a mischievous glint. “I can’t promise that Poultry Man won’t take advantage of you being gone, however”. At Mumbo’s momentary shock, Grian laughed and started run out of his base.

“Why you little-! Get back here you gremlin!” Mumbo took off after his friend, laughing along with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so like, I literally haven't had the inspiration or ability to write in over a year, then I started watching Grian's POV of Hermitcraft Season 6, and this fic whacked me upside the head with a hammer. I sat down and wrote it in like, an hour, so yeah. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, kudos, comments, etc. are always appreciated! And again, this was Minecraft Personas ONLY.  



End file.
